


Reality Show

by LeftMad



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Competition, First Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMad/pseuds/LeftMad
Summary: Potrà l'amore sbocciare se si viene scelti in un programma televisivo come in una televendita?Kim Taehyung e Jeon Jungkook lo scopriranno a loro spese.Tratto dal testo «Mi devo ubriacare per dimostrare quanto reggo l'alcol per compiacere il mio Alpha alle serate?Spero che stiate scherzando!»«Abbiamo l'espressione di chi scherza?Forza, e bevi questo soju, non ho intenzione di perdere tempo utile, ho solo pochi giorni per testarti»





	Reality Show

Kim TaeHyung aveva deciso, non avrebbe aspettato oltre, nessuno tranne lui, poteva salvare sua sorella, e tanto quel momento sarebbe dovuto arrivare prima o poi, certo non ne era felice, anzi era terrorizzato all'idea di finire in una casa con telecamere nascoste in ogni angolo più remoto, con altri cinque omega e due beta che avrebbero controllato che nessuno di loro si comportasse scorrettamente, ma a chi volevano prendere in giro? Sapevano tutti che se non eri abbastanza accondiscendente nessuno avrebbe chiamato per fare offerte su di te, facendoti ignorare dai beta e bullizzare dagli altri omega, ma se fossi finito tra i più gettonati rischiavi perfino il calore indotto per sabotaggio nei luoghi pubblici, mentre dovevi lavorare per dimostrare cosa fossi capace di fare, dal pulire i bagni nei bar ad allestire cene di beneficenza...  
Si stava preparando pensando a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che avesse incontrato il suo mate prima di compilare tutti i documenti, ma ormai era fatta, i soldi non sono l'amore, ma almeno avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di utile per la sua famiglia, prima che lo scaricassero definitivamente nelle mani del suo alpha... Chissà se sarebbe stato ragionevole e gli avrebbe permesso di trovare i suoi cari ogni tanto.  
Non sarebbe stato tutto così semplice se fosse nato beta come i suoi genitori? 

Che poi loro avessero messo al mondo un alpha malata ed un omega sano sembrava quasi una barzelletta... A base di black humor. 

Le valigie erano pronte, prima che venissero a prenderlo aveva già programmato una visitina in ospedale, sapeva che l'infermiera JaeHwa gli avrebbe permesso di sgattaiolare nella stanza anche fuori orario di visita, era così buona, forse perché anche lei aveva una sorella maggiore omega e sapeva che cosa significasse.  
La giornata era così soleggiata, dava l'idea di spensieratezza e libertà camminare a piedi sul litorale, allungare la strada non aiutava la sua scaletta serrata, ma aveva bisogno di sentirsi libero ancora una volta prima di incominciare quella che sarebbe stata la sua nuova vita, e passeggiare diminuiva leggermente il senso di oppressione che gli dava l'incognita.  
Una volta arrivato l'incontro con la sorella fu meno triste di quanto pensasse, da quando era in coma farmacologico le leggeva sempre i giornali con le notizie di economia e gossip, quelle che le interessavano di più, ma oggi voleva solo guardare la sua sorellina, voleva solo accarezzarne i capelli, del suo stesso colore dorato, e dirle che le voleva bene mentre sorseggiava una cioccolata, come al solito JaeHwa sapeva di cosa avesse bisogno senza che neanche lo dicesse, quanto le sarebbe mancata anche lei... 

Dlin-dlon, il suono del campanello non arrivò inaspettato, le sue valigie erano già sulla porta ed i saluti con i genitori erano già finiti da un pezzo quando vennero a ritirarlo, lo show era iniziato... Si aprirono le danze!  
«Ed ecco a voi il nostro sesto ed ultimo omega, la sua scheda è abbastanza striminzita, abbiamo un tipo enigmatico!  
Si chiama Kim TaeHyung, alto 1.78 cm, decisamente alto per un omega eh, qui abbiamo un cavallo di razza, peso 60 kg, occhi cerulei, capelli biondo miele, più grande passione l'arte e la fotografia, lavoro attuale tipografo, colore preferito più d'uno... Wow non lo specifica, così dovremmo scoprirlo nello show... Cosa in cui è meno capace cucina, peggior difetto non saper perdere, oh! Ma con tutte le sfide che ci saranno sarà uno spasso!  
Bene ora vediamo com'è fatto questo nostro concorrente!» la voce della presentatrice arrivava amplificata, ma non in maniera eccessiva, l’attrezzatura di qualità e la professionalità di tecnici e della showgirl era evidente anche ad un non addetto ai lavori come lui, dopotutto questo era il programma di punta della KBS, il più importante canale della tv nazionale, cos’altro avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi?  
TaeHyung uscì dalla porta, non seguendo totalmente le indicazioni che gli avevano comunicato via mail e via legali nelle scorse settimane, dopotutto aveva sempre odiato quelli che uscivano super sorridenti ed abbracciando il presentatore, chi poteva credere a tutta quella gioia?  
Era una competizione dopotutto, ma lui avrebbe dovuto far capire dall’inizio che tipo era, omega non era sinonimo di accondiscendente e se qualcuno lo avesse voluto comprare avrebbe mostrato che di certo non gli mancava il carattere.  
La presentatrice ed i tecnici si immobilizzarono quando video TaeHyung sulla porta, fermo, con un mezzo sorriso malizioso, alcuni fotografi si avvicinarono per scattare decine di foto al secondo. Appena prese ad avanzare ed a venire alla luce del sole sentì la donna riacquistare la parola, chissà cosa avrebbero detto di quel momento di silenzio in diretta nazionale nelle trasmissioni di gossip, non capitavano spesso e certo lui non si spiegava il perché quella reazione così poco composta e professionale, dopotutto davanti si trovava la famosa Choi KangHee, che avesse osato troppo a non avvicinarsi subito e salutando come da comandi?  
Oh be, ormai il più era fatto, continuò ad avanzare lentamente, guardando esclusivamente la presentatrice, non vedeva perché ammiccare alle telecamere, tanto lo stavano riprendendo da tante angolazioni... quando arrivò davanti alla donna era un fascio di nervi, ma sapeva che fuori sembrava tranquillo, era sempre stato bravo a mascherare le sue ansie e paure con gli estranei, arrivato davanti a lei le prese le mani per un elegante baciamano, mentre KangHee apprezzava la galanteria non faceva altro che rivolgergli parole di apprezzamento «Certo che Abbiamo veramente un concorrente affascinante! La nostra scheda non riesce a rendergli giustizia, voi, da casa non immaginate che charme emani, l’eleganza innata è una qualità decisamente importante e da tenere in considerazione.  
Potenziali alpha, quest’oggi abbiamo scoperto che i concorrenti di questa edizione sono diamanti grezzi, ma alcuni meno di altri!  
TaeHyung, vuoi presentarti prima di entrare in macchina e dirigerti definitivamente verso la casa?» la sua voce dolce e calma riuscì a rilassare anche il ragazzo, che finalmente si aprì in un vero sorriso e rispose sinceramente, facendo sentire per la prima volta la sua voce «Si, KangHee-nim, innanzitutto grazie per le gentili parole, così mi fa arrossire», un leggero rossore sottolineava l’imbarazzo e l’emozione per le lusinghe appena ricevute, «come diceva poco fa il mio nome è Kim TaeHyung, sono un ragazzo semplice, con la passione per l’arte e la musica, la persona che amo di più al mondo è mia sorella e spero tanto di incontrare un alpha gentile, con a cuore il prossimo, voglia di costruire un futuro insieme, senza lasciarmi indietro o considerarmi una creatura fragile da tenere in casa nella bambagia, un alpha che abbia piacere a condividere la vita con me.».  
Alle parole del ragazzo la presentatrice annuiva, con un sorriso dolce in viso ed osservò: «Vorresti trovare il tuo mate.  
Bene! Ora che abbiamo conosciuto un po’ anche il nostro ultimo concorrente, vai TaeHyung-issi, sali pure in macchina, io e te ci vedremo alla casa, questa sera, per darci una prima impressione dei tuoi compagni di avventura!».  
TaeHyung salì in macchina, sorridendo ancora alla donna, ma sentiva una morsa d’acciaio stringergli piano piano lo stomaco. 

Erano in cammino da più di 40 minuti, il ragazzo si chiedeva se la casa quest’anno fosse più distante del solito, se fosse lui a sentire il tempo andare sempre più lento o fosse la sua percezione che si stava dilatando per il panico che lentamente gli stava afferrando le viscere e torcendole in una morsa fredda e lievemente dolorosa, una goccia di sudore stava scendendo, nonostante la pelle d’oca, lungo il suo collo, sapeva che dentro la macchina c’erano delle telecamere, per questo aveva cercato di sorridere e chiacchierare, più o meno inutilmente, con l’autista, prima di prendere in mano uno dei libri che gli erano stati messi a disposizione, se solo avesse potuto tenere il suo telefono avrebbe passato almeno il tempo guardando video divertenti o di alieni su YouTube, magari avrebbe potuto scorrere la sua home di Instagram, ma da contratto il suo cellulare doveva essere messo in una borsa particolare ed essere ritirato pochi minuti prima dell’arrivo dell’auto, ne avrebbe ricevuto uno nuovo, pochi minuti prima di entrare nella casa, con dentro qualche foto tra quelle considerate più belle dei suoi cari e con nuovi account generati direttamente dal programma, ogni suo precedente post su qualsiasi social era stato reso invisibile e gli account congelati, chiunque avesse cercato qualsiasi informazione di lui, pre show, avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi con il governo, tutto questo per concedere a tutti gli omega partecipanti le stesse opportunità, ma soprattutto perché nella società non poteva girare l’idea di un omega con un carattere diverso da quello stereotipato ed indotto, tutto poteva essere considerato compromettente e perciò tutto andava eliminato, come se TaeHyung cominciasse a vivere da oggi, come una persona adulta, ma senza passato.  
All’improvviso la macchina accostò dolcemente, un uomo entrò nella vettura, aveva dalla faccia piuttosto anonima, ma decisamente imbronciata, gli consegnò due scatole, che gli stavano appena in mano, ed incominciò a parlargli, senza nemmeno salutarlo «Ascolta, la tua vita a partire da qui a dieci minuti sarà un inferno se non presterai bene attenzione alle mie parole, sei un tipo che vuole pensare con la sua testa, ma questo potrebbe portarti un sacco di guai.  
Dentro quelle scatole ci sono soppressori, non prenderne mai più di due al giorno, sappiamo già che sono quelli giusti per te, abbiamo studiato attentamente tutte le tue cartelle cliniche, se sentissi che per qualche motivo il calore forzasse ad arrivare lo stesso nell’altra scatola c’è il tuo nuovo telefono, ha un’impostazione particolare, il sensore dell’impronta riconosce la temperatura del tuo corpo e se qualcuno ti ha indotto il calore riceverai subito assistenza, non solo dai beta, ma da personale addestrato presente in ogni luogo in cui verrete mandati, non agire in maniera impudente e cerca di pensare attentamente ad ogni singolo post che pubblicherai, potresti compromettere davvero la tua possibilità di ricevere un’offerta allettante, se vuoi consigli ed approvazione per i post c’è un angolo della casa in cui non ci sono telecamere o microfoni, li c’è una porta alla quale potete accedere solo voi omega, massimo 2 per volta, e ci sarà sempre qualcuno addetto alle public relationship.  
Tutto chiaro?». 

TaeHyung si sentiva imbambolato, in meno di due minuti aveva ricevuto un flusso di informazioni notevoli e decisamente rilevanti non solo per la sua immagine, ma per la sua riuscita in maniera dignitosa sul suo futuro, chi avrebbe potuto guardarlo senza pena negli occhi se fosse finito in calore in pubblico durante una missione? Chi lo avrebbe mai preso in considerazione come omega rispettabile e da comprare se avesse postato qualcosa di considerabile disdicevole?  
Specialmente per lui, che era andato la solo per farsi comprare alla maggior cifra possibile per salvare la sorella riuscire al 100% era l’unica scelta disponibile, annuì, totalmente conscio che quella conversazione avesse cambiato molto il suo punto di vista su parecchie cose riguardo lo show, che credeva più selvaggio e meno ragguardevole nei confronti dei partecipanti, e vide l’uomo sorridergli velocemente mentre scendeva dall’auto, che ripartiva, molto più veloce di prima, per arrivare alla destinazione finale.  
Durante l’attesa guardò le pillole, ne prese una per sicurezza, buttandola giù con una delle bottigliette di succo che erano messe a disposizione nell’angolo bar della macchina, ed accese il cellulare, curioso di vedere quali fossero i suoi nuovi account e di vedere quali immagini gli avessero lasciato.  
Una lacrima prese a scendere mentre sfogliava la galleria, c’era una foto che non guardava più da molto tempo perché gli faceva troppo male al cuore, ogni volta, un’immagine con tutta la sua famiglia, suo padre GiHyeon, la madre HyeNari, Il fratello JeongGyu, sua sorella EonJin e perfino il suo adorato Bomi, il suo adorato cane... un’ondata di dolore lo avvolse, se solo quel giorno avesse ascoltato sua madre sicuramente ora il suo fratellino ed il suo cane sarebbero stati con lui, e probabilmente i suoi genitori avrebbero continuato ad amarlo, incondizionatamente.... 

La macchina si fermò, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri, ed una voce automatica, che usciva direttamente dalle casse dell’auto, sovrastando la musica che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il viaggio, lo avvisò che era arrivato a destinazione. 

Era ora di incontrare i suoi avversari.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto questo capitolo!
> 
> Volevo fare solo un paio di precisazioni: questa storia sarà lunga, non trentordicimila capitoli, ma vicino i 15 di sicuro, questo anche perché tratterà tanti personaggi, ogni tanto racconterò anche da un punto di vista che non è strettamente collegato con TaeHuyng, anche perché tutti personaggi di cui parlerò sono persone che amo nella realtà e ci tengo a rispettali fino in fondo, quindi se volete intraprendere questo viaggio sappiate che ci saranno le montagne russe!
> 
> Detto questo alcune specifiche: KangHee esiste davvero, è una presentatrice radiofonica ed è un'attrice famosissima in Corea, la TV che nomino è quella di stato, e la più seguita, ed il motivo penso che si sia intuito nella lettura del capitolo, per quanto riguarda i familiari di Tae, per chi non lo sapesse, ho mantenuto i nomi del fratello e della sorella e la struttura familiare, mentre ho totalmente inventato, controllando i suffissi uno per uno, i nomi dei genitori, spero che le mie scelte possano essere di vostro gradimento.
> 
> Detto questo AL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO!🌸


End file.
